


Мёртвые фонари

by mrrde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrde/pseuds/mrrde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тедди шестнадцать, и он пахнет черёмухой — сам Тедди видит в этом странную иронию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мёртвые фонари

Дома удушливо пахнет черёмухой. Кажется, её запахом пропиталось абсолютно все —  стены, вещи, шарф Андромеды, календарь и сам Тедди.  
Тедди шестнадцать, и он пахнет черёмухой — сам Тедди видит в этом странную иронию.  
Черёмуха пахнет терпко, ревниво заполняет собой все пространство, застывает вязким раскаленным паром в носоглотке.  
От черёмухи у Тедди болит голова.  
Честно говоря, голова у Тедди болит постоянно. Если он что и понял за прошедшие полгода, так это то, что головную боль не перетерпеть и сама по себе она — у него, по   
крайней мере — не пройдет. Тедди сдерживает порыв настежь распахнуть все окна. Он поднимается в свою комнату и навзничь падает на кровать.  
Скоро придет Гарри.  
* * *  
Андромеда нервно ходит по гостиной. Наверняка заламывает руки и закатывает глаза, проклиная про себя всё на свете.  
Тедди слышит мерный стук каблуков по дощатому полу — семь шагов вперед, семь назад. В соседней комнате мирно тикают часы. Гарри зачеркивает дни на календаре: маркер скрипит по мелованной бумаге.  
Гарри тридцать четыре, он женат, и у него трое детей. Гарри должен сидеть дома и разбираться со своими проблемами. Жена Гарри ненавидит Тедди. Это неудивительно и отчасти предсказуемо.  
Джинни ненавидит слишком яркие волосы Тедди, его растянутые футболки, пыльные розовые кеды, манеру не смотреть в глаза, когда он слушает кого-то. И, наверное, Тедди не нравится ей из-за того, что её муж проводит с ним слишком много времени. Совсем немного из-за последнего.  
— Что передают на сегодня? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
Тедди делает очередной слишком глубокий вдох и зажмуривает глаза. Как будто Гарри не знает, что всегда одно и то же.  
— Ничего.  
— То есть вообще? — Гарри смотрит на него в упор, чуть хмурится, медленно кладет маркер на стол.  
— То есть вообще.  
Тедди снова закрывает глаза — привет, спасительная темнота — и, не вставая с кровати, вслепую пытается нашарить на прикроватной тумбочке флакон с зельем. 

Получается довольно сносно: с третьей попытки гладкое стекло холодит пальцы.  
Гарри садится на край кровати, и Тедди чувствует, как прогибается матрац.  
— Знаешь, — Гарри пытается подобрать слова. Чтобы не так обнадеживающе, чтобы не так больно, чтобы самому себе ненароком не поверить. Он дергает на руке фиолетовый браслет — уже пять дней. — Колдомедик говорит, что, возможно, после пережитого кризиса ситуация может измениться в лучшую сторону.  
Гарри опускает голову. Он все еще теребит браслет на левой кисти в нелепом ожидании, что вот-вот сорвется и начнет жаловаться на жизнь. Тедди берет его за руку.  
— Она снова будет орать, — твердо говорит Тедди.  
— Я знаю.  
Тедди на секунду  чудится, что Гарри хочет сказать что-то еще. Что ему всё равно, пусть орёт, пусть захлебнётся своими криками, он ведь тут, с Тедди, что может случиться, да и вообще, Господи, сколько, блядь, можно.  
Но Гарри молчит, лишь на секунду чуть крепче сжимает его руку и резко отпускает. Он встает, берет со спинки стула свой пиджак и оборачивается только на пороге:  
— Не забудь выпить лекарство. Я зайду завтра.  
Тедди бессмысленно кивает захлопнувшейся двери, замирает на секунду, слышит, как Гарри спускается по лестнице и замолкает нервное притопывание Андромеды, её еле слышное бормотание. Очередной хлопок дверью. Андромеда вздыхает так громко, что слышно должно быть на Луне.  
Лекарство пахнет мятой, и это хоть как-то перебивает запах черёмухи, впитавшийся в кожу Тедди.  
* * *  
Утром Тедди становится хуже. К горлу подкатывает тошнота. Он наливает чай, отпивает несколько раз, но в итоге всё равно выливает его в раковину.  
Он выпивает зелье. В ушах начинает шуметь, слабые отголоски старой боли — череп сжимает стальной обруч. Андромеда молча гладит Тедди по плечам, часто моргая.  
Тедди стискивает зубы, пытается не дергаться, чтобы невольно не обидеть Андромеду. В конце концов, она не виновата, что от физического контакта мутит.  
Ему просто нужен Гарри. Остро, катастрофически нужен.  
— Не слишком плохо? Не хочешь прилечь? — она пристально заглядывает в глаза. Тедди привычно отводит взгляд.  
спасинасспасинаспомогинам

— Я прогуляюсь, — выдавливает из себя Тедди. Он уговаривает себя, что всё не так уж критично. Всего лишь второй день после кризиса. Так плохо, как тогда, уже не   
будет. Всё нормально. Всё будет нормально, успокойся.  
— Позвать Гарри? — она вся напряжена, готова в любой момент подхватить его, падающего в обморок, как это было раньше. Взмахнуть ли палочкой, запирая двери на замок, броситься ли к камину — неважно.  
Тедди бы рад, но надо научиться хоть как-то существовать без Гарри, тем более, он на работе, он занят, не нужно отвлекать. Поэтому Тедди глубоко, как только может, вздыхает и криво, как может, улыбается.  
— Нет. Всё нормально. Я прогуляюсь. Просто прогуляюсь.  
спасинаспомогинаммыумираем

* * *  
Тедди в спешке натягивает те самые розовые кеды. И не нравятся они не только Джинни. Андромеда обещает выкинуть их по три раза в неделю.  
Тедди вообще купил их в каком-то захолустном магазине по дешевке около года назад. Тогда ещё вроде все было нормально.  
Тедди судорожно цепляется за эти кеды, это что-то вроде незыблемой точки, ноль по всем осям координат. Он цепляется за них то ли в надежде все вернуть, то ли пытаясь вспомнить, как было раньше.  
Тедди бы лучше сейчас лечь спать или просто остаться дома, закидываясь бесполезными обезболивающими. Голова начинает тяжелеть, на следующие полдня единственным желанием будет лечь и умереть, причем именно в этой последовательности, но Тедди упрямо встает и идет. Несуразная иллюзия действия, хоть как-то перекрывающая перманентное  бездействие.  
За Тедди шумно закрывается дверь. Он вздыхает.  
За дверью остаются Андромеда, календарь и букеты черёмухи, расставленные по всему дому.  
Психологически Тедди вполне здоров, если, конечно, не считать то, что он слышит чужие голоса. Во всяком случае, сотни психиатров утверждали, что с ним все нормально. 

Колдомедики насчет его здоровья так категорично уверены не были.  
Сначала в один голос винили во всем переходный возраст, потом — детские травмы, совсем потом внезапно вспомнили про ликантропию. Остаточное влияние, которого вполне хватает, чтобы портить жизнь Тедди и всем, кто его окружает.  
Вся жизнь Тедди скорее напоминает остаточное влияние, чем что-то реальное. Везде туманные обрывки когда-то и кому-то важного, царапины на виниловых пластинках, выцветшие колдографии с неизменными улыбками до сводящих скул.  
Тедди несколько месяцев находится на домашнем обучении, если это можно назвать обучением.  
Тедди лежит, читает разной степени паршивости художественную литературу, пробует ещё громче включить музыку, чтобы заглушить, наконец, собственные мысли. Как-то раз даже пытался напиться, но так и не получилось: ноги не путались, голову туманом не застилало.  
На улице пасмурно и, по идее, дышаться должно легче: черёмуха здесь пахнет не так концентрированно, как дома. Пытаясь отвлечься, Тедди в подробностях пересказывает самому себе сюжет недавно прочитанной книги, припоминая особенно понравившиеся моменты.  
Тедди издалека замечает то самое дерево, с которого Андромеда в особенно паршивые вечера нещадно обрывает цветы. Раскидистая черёмуха, словно плакучая ива, склонилась слишком низко, и, проходя мимо неё, Тедди задевает мокрые тяжелые соцветия головой.  
Голоса снова напоминают сплошной монотонный гул, из которого сложно выловить отдельные предложения, что, наверное, даже к лучшему.  
Тедди упорно пытается не думать о Гарри, и до этого момента даже неплохо получалось.  
Гарри был рядом всегда, сколько себя помнит Тедди, но вот тот момент, когда дышать без него стало трудно, он вспомнить не может. Гарри стал привычкой, необходимой жизненной составляющей. Без него Тедди не может себя представить.  
Он выучил всего Гарри вдоль и поперек. Он может с закрытыми глазами за секунду с точностью до микроскопической морщины представить его лицо, по памяти восстановить его запах, наперечет рассказать родинки на шее и руках… Но порой всё это совсем не помогает вспомнить, как правильно дышать.  
Тедди ужасно устал — вполне привычное состояние для него в начале дня. Он разворачивается и бредет домой. Соседи снова странно смотрят ему вслед. Чертовы маленькие города.  
* * *  
Андромеда и Гарри стараются не смотреть друг на друга. Их объединяют только Тедди и прошедшая пыльным смерчем война.  
Гарри поправляет очки и криво улыбается ему. Тедди вдыхает полной грудью. У него, кажется, щемит в груди, и самое время списать всё на неуместную межреберную невралгию.  
Тедди почему-то не к месту вспомнилось, как они с Гарри ездили на кладбище, по-маггловски, на машине. На обратном пути, когда Гарри угрюмо молчал, а сам Тедди просто не мог ничего сказать, он просто оглушительно громко включил жужжащее радио. В тишину резко ворвался голос почившего Кобейна. Кажется, было начало весны. 

На шее Гарри был завязан нелепый полосатый шарф, который после как-то оказался на Тедди, а на улице дул ужасный колючий ветер, путающийся в волосах.  
На столе выставлены в ряд очередные безликие склянки с зельями и таблетками. Тедди кажется это забавным и немного пугающим: ему, черт возьми, всего шестнадцать, а весь его мир устелен таблетками и зельями. По всему дому неизменно разбросаны то справочники по медицине, то пустые упаковки от таблеток, то записки с корявыми пометками врачей. Во время уборки все это перекладывается с места на место, а не выкидывается в мусорный бак, что, наверное, к худшему.  
— Как ты? — дежурно спрашивает Гарри. Браслет уже на правой руке. Тедди пожимает плечами.  
— Проветрился. Дико устал. Пойду к себе, наверное.  
Гарри хмурится, резко встает, подходит к Тедди почти вплотную, и у Тедди странно замирает дыхание. Кто бы напомнил, как правильно дышать. Гарри касается его волос — кажется, они стремительно розовеют — и улыбается.  
— Черёмуха, — говорит он и показывает Тедди белый цветок. — Решил собрать мне букет и немного не донёс?  
Андромеда отворачивается к окну, поджав губы.  
— Да, — говорит Тедди на выдохе, — точно. Поищи внимательнее, там еще должны быть одуванчики.  
Гарри улыбается. Тедди кажется, что за окном выглянуло солнце.  
* * *  
Гарри расставляет зелья на прикроватной тумбочке, тихо бормоча себе под нос припев какой-то назойливой песни. Тедди пытается надышаться на сутки вперёд. У Гарри закатаны рукава очередной официальной рубашки, его пиджак привычно висит на спинке стула.  
— Ты опять в костюме, — неловко говорит Тедди.  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри.  
— И ты снова зол.  
— Да.  
Тедди видит, когда Гарри злится: он сразу начинает суетиться, вертит что-то в руках, сутулится и хмурит брови. Когда Гарри злится, сама атмосфера в комнате становится напряженной, а воздух — раскаленным. Тедди лежит на кровати и смотрит на Гарри снизу вверх. Гарри упирается плечом в стену и трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Тогда почему браслет все ещё на правой руке? — Тедди через силу улыбается и дотрагивается до запястья Гарри, ведя пальцем по выступающей вене. Гарри слишком шумно выдыхает.  
Браслеты — идея Гермионы. Она вычитала о какой-то маггловской методике двадцати одного дня. Надо продержаться двадцать одни сутки без нытья, жалоб, злости и выражения недовольства. Каждый раз, когда ты проявляешь несдержанность или думаешь о чем-то негативном, нужно надевать браслет на другую руку. Пока всё это не очень-то работает.  
Тедди вертит плетеный браслет на руке Гарри.  
— Ты жульничаешь! — возмущенно говорит Тедди.  
— За последние двадцать минут я дважды подумал о чем-то негативном, так что браслет все рано должен быть на правой. Как видишь, всё честно.  
Тедди бросает в Гарри подушку. Та, конечно, не долетает.  
* * *  
Ночью, после очередной неудачной попытки вдохнуть полной грудью, Тедди спускается на кухню.  
Ещё в коридоре Тедди чувствует странный холод и еле слышное постукивание створок окна.  
У Андромеды длинные волосы с проседью, гордый профиль и самые добрые глаза из всех, что он когда-либо встречал. Андромеда ненавидит, когда её называют Энди, и скучает по своему мужу.  
Андромеда курит на кухне, поставив пепельницу на подоконник. Пахнет табаком и виски.  
— Всё нормально? — спрашивает она, поворачиваясь к Тедди. Он кивает.  
— Гарри оставил, — она кивает на пачку на сигарет, лежащих на столе. — Курит он полное дерьмо.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Тедди. Андромеда смеется, встряхивая волосами.  
— Я бы удивилась, если бы ты не знал.  
Тедди неуютно. Разговаривать с опьяневшей женщиной, если не собираешься после этого сделать с ней что-то непристойное, всегда немного странно. То, что Энди — его   
бабушка и это просто момент слабости, как-то не утешает.  
— Тебе не нравится Гарри, — тихо чеканит Тедди.  
— Мне не нравится твоя нездоровая привязанность к нему, — отвечает она после очередной затяжки.  
Волосы Тедди краснеют, на щеках пылает румянец.  
— У меня нет нездоровой привязанности к нему. Это нормально…  
Андромеда перебивает его жестом.  
— Это нормально — любить кого-то. Это нормально — быть привязанным к человеку, которому в какой-то степени обязан всем этим, — она обводит кухню свободной рукой. — Немного ненормально лишь то, что ему за тридцать, у него трое детей и ты его крестник. Всё остальное просто отлично.  
Андромеда, зажав сигарету губами, шарит по столу в поисках зажигалки.  
— Я не считаю эту привязанность ненормальной.  
— Такой её считает его жена, — говорит Андромеда после секундной паузы. — Такой её считаю я. Такой её считает Гермиона. Такой её считают все, кроме тебя.  
— Гарри не считает её такой, — Тедди хмурится, чувствуя себя маленьким ребёнком.  
Андромеда тушит окурок о дно хрустальной пепельницы.  
— Послушай, — она накрывает его руку своей, — когда мне было шестнадцать, я думала, что слишком эгоистична, чтобы любить. Теперь я думаю, что слишком эгоистична, чтобы не любить. Я люблю тебя. Мне необходимо любить тебя. Хотя бы потому, что у меня никого нет, кроме тебя. И, естественно, я беспокоюсь о тебе. Когда происходит столько всего, я не могу не беспокоиться о тебе.  
Андромеда говорит сбивчиво и тихо.  
— Ты, — Тедди сбивается, слова цепляются за нёбо, и в горле пересыхает, но он пытается продолжить, — ты же любишь меня не из-за того, что тебе больше некого любить?  
Андромеда снова щелкает зажигалкой.  
— Я бы хотела сказать «нет».  
— Это значит «да»?  
— Я не знаю.  
Тедди уходит. Щиплет глаза.  
Любовь от безысходности — самое смешное, что он слышал в жизни. Ужасно смешно. Прям-таки до слёз.  
* * *  
Тедди шестнадцать, и он уже привык к некоторым особенностям своего организма. Например, к тому, что в паху тяжелеет, когда Гарри облизывает губы. Когда Гарри переодевается при нем, Тедди приходится отворачиваться.  
К снам с компрометирующим содержанием он привык ещё раньше, а Гарри старается не заходить к ним раньше двенадцати по понятным причинам.  
Из-за дефицита пижамных штанов и липких пятен на них Тедди спит только в боксерах.  
Утром, приняв холодный душ и расправившись со всеми проблемами, Тедди спускается на кухню и там, по возможности, старается не встречаться взглядом с Андромедой.  
Завтракают они в гробовом молчании.  
Перед тем как уйти, Андромеда оставляет на столе ту самую изрядно опустевшую пачку сигарет и тяжелую зажигалку, открывающуюся с характерным щелчком.  
Тедди немного надеется, что это означает нечто вроде: «Извини, я была пьяна и сама не знаю, что наговорила». Но Тедди даже не уверен, что хочет это слышать.  
* * *  
Очередной приступ накатывает удушливой волной, кидая песок в глаза. Гарри мгновенно возникает рядом, придерживая за плечи, Андромеда приносит чересчур крепкий чай и тут же уходит, напоследок оглядываясь.  
Андромеда не подходит к Тедди в такие моменты. Вообще.  
— Как-там-её-зовут сказала, что на днях отдаст новое зелье. Если не поможет оно, то она бессильна, — бормочет Гарри, подавая Тедди очередную склянку. Острый запах   
мяты смешивается с парфюмом Гарри и медленно разрывает лёгкие.  
— Джинни меня ненавидит, — в полубреду говорит Тедди. — А Энди ненавидит мою привязанность к тебе. И твои дети меня ненавидят.  
На улице идёт дождь.  
— Не говори ерунду, они не ненавидят тебя. Они…  
— Они?  
— Скорее, они не могут понять меня. Почему я тут. Почему я не с ними. Лили недавно измазала себя зеленкой и сказала, что смертельно больна. Джинни орала, что куда   
мне, я же не обращаю внимания на людей, если они не при смерти и…  
Гарри осекается, резко встает и, матерясь сквозь зубы, стягивает браслет с правой руки.  
Он тяжело дышит и быстро проводит рукой по своим волосам. Поправляет очки, проходит по комнате.  
Тедди закрывает глаза, он слышит свой голос как будто издалека.  
— Тебе не кажется нелепым, что драконы умирают?  
Гарри оборачивается, непонимающе смотрит.  
— Они такие огромные, — продолжает Тедди, — и слишком сильные. Где-то же есть место, куда они летят умирать? Только представь: сотни драконов преодолевают огромные расстояния, чтобы прилететь на это место, положить чешуйчатые головы на лапы и умереть. Изнеможенные, полные отчаяния, летят только потому, что так надо. И прилетая, видят там полуразложившиеся туши и скелеты своих…  
— Помолчи.  
Гарри ложится позади него, крепко обнимает, и Тедди пытается надышаться на век вперед.  
— Просто помолчи.  
Тедди переворачивается, обнимает Гарри в ответ и утыкается носом в его шею. Из колонок, надрываясь, кричит Кобейн.  
* * *  
спасинаспомогинам

нестойнаместе

 

намнужнапомощь

Когда Тедди приходит с прогулки, Гарри ждёт его наверху. Его сигареты лежат на прикроватной тумбочке, зажигалка валяется на подоконнике, пепельница на столе, кофта на спинке стула, а сам он лежит на кровати.  
Тедди садится на кровать. Гарри берёт его за руку.  
— Нормально?  
— Да. Проветрился, поднялся к себе. Заметил, что погода стала лучше? Отвратительные дожди и…  
— Новое лекарство, Тед.  
— А что… — Тедди крепче сжимает руку Гарри и часто моргает. — Что, если эти голоса… Что, если они реальные? Что, если я не просто так слышу это? Что, если это никакое не остаточное влияние, не волк внутри меня, не что-либо ещё…  
Тедди захлебывается словами, сомнениями. В глазах песок. Вдруг все те фонари, что светили ему, окажутся мёртвыми? Что, если он шёл не на тот свет?  
Гарри поднимается и садится рядом с ним. Гарри держит его лицо в своих ладонях, с волосами творится полная чертовщина.  
— Тогда я спасу их. Сначала тебя, а потом их. Ясно?  
И Тедди кивает. И Гарри целует его. И фонари по всему миру загораются флуоресцентом.  
* * *  
Гарри проходит по дому, распахивая окна. Пол заливает теплым солнцем. За окном отцветает черёмуха.  
[i] [/i]


End file.
